All Hollow's Eve Special
by TheCastorbean
Summary: This is the puffs and ruffs turned supernatural. the girls head to the biggest supernatural party of the year, and something will happen to change their lives forever. This is my tribute to All Hollow's Eve (AKA Halloween) and will continue until October 31st, please read, enjoy, and don't forget to COMMENT!
1. The Meeting

BLOSSOM'S P.O.V

The streets were bathed in the glow of the streetlights as children scurried about from door to door. They were all dressed in costumes, princesses, fairies, goblins, and ghouls. They all came out on this all hollow's eve to strengthen their sweet tooth with the consumption of sweets.

Little did they know that this is also the one day of the year that all monsters, spirits, and creatures alike have their celebration. And that is precisely where my sisters and I are now heading, making our way past all the clueless trick-or-treaters and heading to the greatest celebration of the year.

"This is going to kick ass!" Buttercup said, already looking pumped for the party.

"Maybe you'll actually find a mate this year Buttercup!" Bubbles said enthusiastically

Buttercup scowled, "as if, it's been nothing but wimps and jerks for four years"

Bubbles giggled, and I just shook my head.

The all hollow's eve celebration was originally created as a way to make peace between the different monster races and encourage assimilation. Of course that plan has yet to work, and it's been nearly a thousand years since they started it.

There have been a few successes, like a distant cousin of ours getting married to a vamp, and considering that she's a Pisky that's very impressive. Normally supernaturals only come to this once a year event to party and drink to their hearts content or flirt with the opposite sex.

You don't often meet many supernaturals outside the ball, and finding a mate at the hollow's eve celebration is almost tradition at this point.

We've been going since we were 14, and still have yet to find anyone. Although it's great just to go, just like Buttercup said, it's sure to be a kick ass party.

"She's right though" I said "none of the guys that ever hit on us seem interested in mating for life, they just want one thing"

Buttercup nodded, "that's right, and I dare them to try it"

The fire blazing in her eyes said that she meant it, and I didn't doubt it. I've seen her torment those poor souls in so many horrifying ways that it almost seems cruel. But considering the stunts the males pull on us females during the ball a little aggressiveness is in order.

I snorted "Pigs, the lot of them"

"Well not all of them…" Bubbles said with a wistful look on her face, and we knew she was talking about Cody.

He was a werewolf whom we had met our first year at the ball. He seemed to have taken quite an interest in Bubbles, but they discovered after a while that they weren't cut out to be each other's soul mates.

Good thing too, I never liked him, but I might be a bit biased there considering the long and unpleasant history between vamps and weres.

After another ten minutes of walking we turned down an alley and made our way into the deepest bowels of the city. The alley opened onto Main Street, and we quickly made our way across the empty road and walked right through the gates of the graveyard across the street.

It was dead silent as we passed the bare trees and headstones, a sure sign that supernaturals were gathering nearby. We walked to the very back of the cemetery, where a small, tattered, wooden shack stood. There was a man guarding the door.

He was short and stout, with a grey beard and sideburns; he wore a dusty hat atop his head along with a wrinkled shirt and tie covered in stains. He didn't even look up as we approached, just kept his eyes on the paper he was reading, puffing the cigar between his lips.

I cleared my throat and he finally looked up, gaze lingering on my outfit for a moment before moving to my face. He put his paper on his knee and took the cigar out of his mouth, breathing out a cloud of smoke.

"What can I do ya fer missy?" he asked

"We're here for the party"

"Show's me some proof then"

I opened my mouth wide, revealing my fangs. He nodded and shifted in his seat to pull a lever on his right, the door to the small wooden shack swung open with an eerie creek. I nodded to him and started to go inside.

"Have yourselves a good time ladies" he called after us before the door swung shut, leaving us in darkness.

I took point, with Bubbles and Buttercup following right behind me. The shack was much bigger inside than it looked on the outside, and with my superior vampire vision it was easy to navigate. I led us across the room, to one of the stone coffins that were built into the floor.

With a small push the lid slid aside, and we all hopped in, closing the lid behind us. We were in the catacombs under the cemetery, and followed the route to the main room. We soon came to the familiar thick stone door that we had been searching for, as soon as we stopped in front of it a small slot opened and a single yellow eye stared back at us.

"Show me some proof" the deep voice rumbled before we even had a chance to say anything.

I sighed and showed him my fangs, then he gazed past me to Buttercup and Bubbles, waiting for their proof. Buttercup's eyes began to glow neon green as pitch black claws grew from her fingertips, she smiled, her mouth full of sharp teeth. Bubbles held up her hand, sparks raining from her fingertips.

The slot closed, and a few seconds later the door swung open. We all stepped inside, passing the hulking Cyclops, who only nodded at us as we went.

The room was packed with supernaturals of all shapes and sizes. Elvor, Fae, Shapeshifters, Witches, Warlocks, Wizards, Brownies, Centaurs, Merrow, zombies, there was no end to the many species that were gathered in this room.

All the women were dressed in revealing clothes, with layered makeup and too much perfume. While most of the men were in half formal half casual dress. It was just like a high school prom, just a lot more important.

Buttercup walked off in some random direction, and I didn't even bother to ask where she was going. She always preferred to do her own thing whenever we came here. Bubbles had also wondered off to go talk to an old friend she'd met up with.

That left me to fend for myself. I looked around, searching for someone to talk to when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned and found an extremely hot guy standing in front of me.

His features were soft yet angular, a perfect blend of the two. He smiled, showing of his perfect white teeth. He had red hair and striking blood red orbs that shone under his long eyelashes. I felt my breath catch and had to remember how to breathe.

"Hello there" he said, deep voice seeming to make the words roll off his tongue like honey

"Hi" I replied, still too stunned to say anything more.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked, nodding his head at the dance floor.

I nodded, and he grasped my hand in his, leading me toward the dance floor.

P.O.V

My eyes roamed the room, moving across the bodies of the many women who had come in search of pleasure. They were all dressed in tight and revealing clothing, but none of them seemed to be what I was looking for.

My gaze strayed to the entrance and that's when I saw her. She was clothed in a red dress that came just above her knees with a low cut V neck that tied at the base of her neck. Her long red hair was left down, hanging down to her knees and her beautiful pink eyes searched the crowd.

Before I knew it I was strolling over to her, I tapped on her shoulder and she turned to face me. She had looked gorgeous from a distance but now, only a few feet away, she was breathtaking. I had to hold myself back from taking her right there; grabbing her and kissing her until her lips went numb, making her mine forever, that's what I wanted.

I smiled at the look of surprise on her face; she seemed to be studying me.

"Hello there" I said

"Hi" she answered, voice ringing as beautiful as her countenance

"Would you like to dance?" I asked, motioning to the dance floor.

She nodded, and I took her small hand in mine and began to lead her onto the dance floor.

Her hand was cool and looked so small placed in my own palm. I stroked her hand with my thumb, amazed at how soft her skin was. We made it to the dance floor and I pulled her to me, her dainty hands pressed against my chest while I wrapped my arms around her waist.

She stiffened at the sudden close proximity but did nothing to stop me. We moved lazily back and forth to the music, it was a slow song and all the couples had taken to the dance floor. We were surrounded by a sea of people, and yet I could only focus on her.

I took a deep whiff of her scent; it was rich and sweet, like freshly bloomed roses. I loved it. I could feel something nagging at the back of my mind, a warning of some sort, something I knew was important. But I just couldn't bring myself to focus on what it was; the only thing that my senses were trained on was the dazzling beauty in my arms.

BUBBLE'S P.O.V

I strolled around near the bar searching for someone to hang with. I had just left one of my friends with her mate and I was completely alone. A few guys had asked me to dance; one had even been bold enough to ask if I wanted to go to the cave with him (which basically means he wanted to sleep with me). I said no to every one of them.

I finally sat down at the bar table and sighed, leaning an elbow on the countertop and placing my head on my hand.

"What's wrong missy? Not having much fun?" the bartender asked, eyeing me as he polished one of the glass mugs and set it on the shelf behind him.

He was an Ogre, probably mixed with Troll or Goblin considering his size. He wore a white apron stained several different colors and camo pants that were tucked into the thick leather combat boots he wore.

"Not really" I answered

He gave me a small smile and slid a drink across the counter, "on the house"

I returned the smile, thanked him, and took a sip. I had never been one for any type of alcohol or wine, but I felt like trying it today. Although the second the thick musty scent burnt my nostrils and nearly made me gag, I decided that one sip was enough.

"Hey"

I turned and found that a guy had taken a seat next to me, he had golden blonde hair and deep ocean blue eyes, skin a perfect golden-brown color. His smile was so dazzling it could eclipse the sun, and the grin that he shot me cut two adorable dimples in his cheeks.

"What's your name?" he suddenly asked, snapping me out of my intense study of his physical appearance.

"O-oh, Bubbles"

"That's a cute name"

I felt my cheeks color slightly at the compliment.

"Hey bar tender" he addressed the Ogre

"Yea?"

"I'd like a bottle of Sam Adams if you please"

The Ogre smiled, "drinking light today aren't you bud"

He slid the drink across the counter and the guy caught it, still smiling at the Ogre.

"Sorry, not much of a drinker"

The Ogre flashed him another grin before going back to serving the pair of were's that were sitting a few seats down.

With his drink in hand the guy turned back to me, still flashing that sunshine smile. I almost felt my heart stop.

"So Bubbles, why don't you tell me a bit about yourself"

"What do you want to know?" I asked

He thought about that for a second, "Favorite color, favorite band, family, friends, Types of movies you like, books you like, favorite food"

I laughed, "That's a lot of info"

He shrugged "I'm interested"

"How about we play 20 questions then, it'll make it easier"

He nodded "sure, I'll go first"

He paused, as if trying to think of a good question "okay what's a pretty girl like you doing sitting here by yourself?"

I flushed slightly at the comment but managed to answer: "I came with my sisters but we usually go our separate ways, and there's no one I know around so…I'm on my own for a bit I guess"

He nodded, "but haven't there been some guys you could hang with? I'm sure that someone must have asked you to dance"

"Sorry, one question per turn. You'll have to wait for the answer to that one" I smiled as I spoke feeling some of the tension and nerves I had been feeling before slip away in the lightheartedness of the conversation.

"Whoops, my bad, I guess it's your turn then" he said, motioning for me to go on.

"Okay then, what about you, you don't look like the kind of guy who's alone very often"

His smile seemed to grow bigger at that comment, "same reason as you, me and my bro's came here and went our separate ways. I don't know anyone, so I decided to try talking to you since you seemed to need the company and all"

"Well thank you" I said

"You're welcome, okay on to my next question"

BUTTERCUP'S P.O.V

I leaned against the far wall of the room, chugging a beer with my pals Sarah and Lilith. I had tracked them down near the bar flirting with a couple of vampires, although when one of the vamps grabbed Sarah's ass he got a nice right hook to the jaw.

We had grabbed a couple drinks and retreated to one of the far corners, away from the flashing lights of the dance floor.

"Ugh, those perverted blood suckers" Sarah groaned, taking another swig of her liquor.

"I know, they were hot too. If he had waited until later we really could have had a fun night" Lilith whined.

Both Lilith and Sarah are hookers; they're the go to gals when a guy wants to have a fun night. It benefits them well enough considering that they're succubus's and basically live for sex, but if you try to touch them before they give you permission you get your ass handed to you in a garbage disposal bag.

I shrugged, "at least find a good guy to go with, those dude's weren't that great"

"Are you kidding? They were smoking! Just imagining having sex with one of those stud muffins nearly makes me faint" Lilith said, eyes already turning a brighter shade of gold.

Both Sarah and I looked at her like she'd lost her mind "'stud muffins'? Where the hell did you get that from?" Sarah asked.

Lilith shrugged, "my mom, she was talking with one of her friends about a human she saw at her workplace"

I rolled my eyes "that's old people talk Lilith, at least talk in 21st century slang"

Lilith shrugged and returned to her drink, finishing it off with one quick chug. She sighed as she removed the bottle from her cherry red lips and tossed it over her shoulder, not caring where it landed.

"Careful ladies, you could hurt someone"

We all turned to see the same vampires from before sauntering toward us, they had brought another five friends and they were all grinning wolfishly as they eyed us.

Sarah huffed and put her hands on her hips "what do you blood suckers want?"

The guy that had tried to grope her before stepped closer, face hovering nearly an inch from hers. Sarah didn't even flinch, just stood her ground, chin raised defiantly as she glared up at the vamp.

"I want you, even if you did deny me before, if you do a good job it can be overlooked"

He spoke like she didn't have a choice and I was just about to step in when two of the other guys blocked my path. They both grinned, eyes unshamefully roaming up and down my body, stopping briefly on my slightly revealed cleavage visible from behind my tube top's sweetheart neckline.

"Got something to say?" I asked

One of the guys stepped closer and grabbed my arm, pulling me closer to him. He leaned his head down closer to mine and I could smell alcohol on his breath.

"Yea, you look tasty"

He ran his tongue over his protruding fangs but kept his eyes on my chest.

I was just about to knock that lusty grin off his face when he was suddenly yanked back. I blinked and a second later the guy was on the ground. All his buddies stared open mouthed at him lying, unconscious, on the floor.

Then someone cleared their throat. We all turned to see a very, very hot looking guy standing over the body of the unconscious vamp. His grin was satisfied and self-confident, like the cat that'd gotten the canary.

He tisk-tisked at the vamps, "now, is that any way to treat a lady fella's?"

The vamps finally snapped out of their stupor, fangs protruding past their bottom lips, eyes glowing bright red.

"Bastard!" one of them yelled, launching himself at the man.

The vamp crossed the space in seconds but wasn't fast enough to dodge the right hook that the guy threw right into his face. The vamp flew across the room, through a few tables, and finally smashing into the brick wall so hard that he left an imprint.

The mystery man cracked his knuckles, smiling gleefully as if he was actually enjoying the fight. I felt a grin pull at my lips, I liked this guy's style. I turned to the guy standing closest to me, who was too focused on the action to notice me, until my leg connected with his gut. He doubled over in pain, clutching his injured stomach.

I turned to one of his pals and punched him in the jaw. His feet left the ground at the force of the blow, and within seconds he was sprawled across the ground at the feet of his remaining friends. They looked really pissed off now, and the three remaining guys came at me in a blur of super speed.

Before I could react the mystery man was standing in front of me, dropping gracefully to his feet from the mid-air kick that he had delivered to the three vamps, sending them flying across the room.

He was standing only a few inches from me now, and I was able to get a closer look at him. He had short jet black hair and forest green eyes, his skin was pale and I could make out well defined muscles beneath his leather jacket and jeans. He was still grinning, and he seemed to be enjoying our closeness as much as I was.

Just when I was wondering if he was going to try to touch me, Lilith and Sarah appeared, latching onto both his forearms.

"Oh, thank you soooooo much for saving us from those awful men!" Lilith said, clinging to his arm in feigned fright.

"We w-were so s-scared!" Sarah said, doing a much better job of acting.

I rolled my eyes, remembering her looking ready to crack her beer bottle over that leach vampires thick skull.

They're succubus's with attitude; if they'd wanted to they could have fought back. I don't know if they were just waiting for the vamps to make the first move or just wanted to avoid a scene. I glanced at all the shattered tables and broken glasses that surrounded us, well too late now.

"Come on, I'll buy you a drink" I said to the guy, surprised at my desire to thank him rather than bite his head off for interfering in a fight I could have easily handled.

He followed, the grin seeming to widen as we all took seats at the very end of the bar counter, far away from the music and lights.

"What can I get you?" the woman behind the counter asked, eyes glowing blue in the darkness, signifying that she must be some type of Fae.

The guy did even hesitate; he ordered a bottle of vodka from the top shelf. The woman stood on a small stool to fetch it while I counted out the bills. It cost me 40 bucks, and the guy had already downed half the bottle by the time I handed the money to the Fae.

"Heavy drinker?" I asked after he finished the whole thing with a satisfying sigh and a burp.

"Damn straight" he answered, shooting me another grin.

"Mornings must be a bitch for you" I said

He shrugged "high metabolism, stuff doesn't even affect me" he waved the bottle in the air as if emphasizing his point.

That would make him either a werewolf, or Demon. Ogre's could hold down liquor but didn't have a high enough metabolism to survive more than 3 bottles of vodka. Goblins weren't even an option, they'd be good and drunk after the first half of the bottle was gone.

He sure as hell doesn't look like an Ogre, and seems to be the type to down more than 3 bottles in a sitting.

"So, that makes you either a were or a Demon" I said, shooting him a grin of my own.

"Whoa, little miss detective huh? Well your right there, I'm one of the two, care to guess which?"

He ordered another bottle of vodka and leaned an elbow on the counter, staring at me, waiting for a response.

"Demon" I said without any hesitation.

A look of surprise crossed over his face for a second, before his usual playful countenance took over his expression.

"Dead on the mark, I have to ask how you knew though, not many people guess right on the first try"

I smirked, "well, even if a wolf's metabolism is high, only a Demon could whip a vamps ass like that. And they would have reacted a lot differently had you been a wolf. We all know how great the relationship between vamps and weres is"

I rolled my eyes as I spoke the last sentence, then called to the waitress and told her to grab me a beer. The faded pink dress that she was wearing swishing around her knees as she grabbed a bottle and tossed it to me. I easily caught it, popped the top off, and took a long gulp.

"So, you're a Demon too" he said, grinning wider now.

I blinked, a bit surprised, "how'd you guess?" I asked, regaining my calm composure and flashing him a smile.

"Demons know other Demons, and the way you fight how could you be anything else?"

He had a point there; Demons were known to be pretty badass.

"What's your name?" I asked, genuinely curious

He smirked wide and proud, sitting up straighter as he answered: "Butch"

I smiled, "nice to meet you Butch, the name's Buttercup"

**Me: Okay people this is my tribute to All Hollow's Eve (AKA Halloween), and I will continue with this story until October 31****st****. I love this Fic already and I hope that you do too, please comment and tell me if it was good or not.**

**P.S. Check out my other stories if you have time.**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you will continue to support me.**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN! **

**TheCastorbean**


	2. The Make-Out

BLOSSOM'S P.O.V

We continued to move to the music. I had lost all embarrassment and apprehension a while ago, now all I could feel was the intense pleasure of being in his arms.

I could feel the muscles coursing underneath his shirt and I couldn't help but run my hands across his chest as we danced. His touch was gentle yet firm, and I found myself leaning further into his warmth.

We danced for several minutes until a fast-pace song came on, then he guided me over to one of the small booths in the corner and sat down, pulling me into his lap. I felt my face flush, but I didn't say anything. His hands began to caress my arms in smooth, gentle strokes as he rested his chin on my head.

I felt oddly relaxed. I'm usually very reclusive when it comes to people; I have few close friends and prefer not to get too involved with people unless I've known them for a time. But for some reason I felt the need to trust this guy.

His warm hands continued to run up and down my arms, lovingly warming my usually cool skin. I sighed in bliss and leaned further into him, resting my cheek on his broad chest. We just sat like this for a while, enjoying one another's company.

Eventually he stopped his gentle caress and rested a hand on my thigh, the warmth of his palm seeping through the fabric to my bare skin. I shivered involuntarily at his touch. With his other hand he grasped my chin between his thumb and index finger and turned me to face him. His ruby red orbs were shadowed with desire and longing, and the predatory gaze shifted from my eyes to my lips.

I gulped as the sudden flutter of nervousness rose in my stomach. I averted my eyes from his stare, trying to turn my head away from him but he held me too tightly to enable movement. He began to lean down, lips hovering briefly over mine as his warm breath fanned my face, before he pressed his mouth to mine.

Pure weakness crashed around me, overwhelming my earlier nervousness. I nearly fainted from the sensations that flowed through me as he moved his soft lips over mine. He moved a hand to the back of my head, entangling his fingers in my hair and pressing my lips more firmly on his own.

A sigh of pleasure escaped my lips, muffled by his mouth. But he took the opportunity to slip his tongue between my parted lips. I moaned, allowing my eyes to drift closed and snaking my arms around his neck.

I have been kissed before, many times, but not like this. His mouth moved perfectly to a silent rhythm while his tongue ran slowly across my teeth and gums, scraping against my tongue and sending a shiver throughout my body.

His arms were still firmly wrapped around me, hand wrapped around my waist and resting on my thigh while the other clutched the back of my head.

When we finally broke apart he didn't seem to want to stop, not even half a second after his lips had left mine they were on my cheek, then my jaw, kissing down to my throat. I felt his hot breath on my bare flesh as he lowered his lips to the exposed skin of my neck. He moved up and down, sucking and licking the places he kissed.

I sighed and moaned with pleasure as he continued his assault on my throat. Then he scraped his teeth against the hickies he had created before licking them again. I could feel the warm blood gathering in my cheeks, making me blush.

No one had ever made me feel this good before, I felt like we were in our own little world, where there was nobody else. Just me and my mystery man.

He stopped after another few minutes of raping my neck, leaning back to stare into my eyes.

"What's…you name?" he asked, voice husky, breath ragged.

"B-Blossom" I stammered out, hardly able to form a single syllable after the earth shaking make-out session.

"Brick" he said before pulling me even closer to him, positioned so that my back was against his chest and his arms were circled around my waist.

"You're a hell of a kisser Bloss" he said, and I could hear the smile in his voice.

I couldn't help but smile too "thanks, Brick"

P.O.V

"Well, I've always wanted to be a fashion designer" she said, stirring the straw she had placed in her drink, which I noticed she hadn't taken a sip of the entire time we've been talking.

I smiled, "seriously? That's cool"

She smiled a dazzling smile and I felt my breath freeze mid-flow to my lungs.

_Jesus, how lucky am I to find a goddess like this sitting alone at a bar counter?_

I had noticed her sitting alone, looking like she needed some company, and decided to come over. Little did I know that she would turn out to be the most beautiful person I've ever seen, inside and out.

I've never met a girl with a more beautiful personality, she's so bubbly and wonderful, I guess that must be why her name is Bubbles. I can't help but wonder what type of supernatural she is, probably Fae or Merrow, hell, she might really be a goddess for all I know.

"Okay so now it's my turn" she said, still smiling, eyes sparkling as she thought up a good question.

We had been playing this game for a while now. So far I've learned that she's an 18 year old high school senior who dreams of becoming a fashion designer. She has two sisters and lives with them, her mom, and her two aunts. Her favorite color is blue, favorite flower is the blue lily, she loves theatre and her favorite play is Romeo and Juliet.

She blinked, biting down lightly on her bottom lip as she met my gaze.

"What's wrong?" I asked

Her cheeks reddened a bit and she smiled sheepishly. "Well…I just realized…"

I noticed her fingers absently playing with the hem of her dress and I motioned for her to go on.

"I just realized…we've been talking this whole time…and I haven't even asked for your name" She said, looking embarrassed.

I smiled wider, then let out a laugh. "Boomer, my name's Boomer"

She smiled, radiance flowing off her in waves. "That's a nice name"

"Thanks" I said, "and now it's my turn for a question"

She giggled and placed an elbow on the countertop, leaning her head against her hand as she stared at me, waiting for the question. I decided to ask about the one thing I had been wondering since I first started talking to her.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

She blinked, surprised, "I, uh, n-no, I don't" she said

"Well, good then. Would you consider going out with me?"

She blinked again, looking even more startled than before "you're…serious?"

I nodded, "completely"

She seemed lost, unsure of how to respond. She glanced around the room briefly, gaze then straying to her drink and remaining there. Her fingers fiddled nervously with the straw, circling it round and round the cup.

For a moment I thought she was going to reject me, and I felt a pang in my chest at the thought. I really liked this girl, after only knowing her for a few minutes I really, really liked her. That's why I asked her out, I'm not usually the type to move this quickly in a relationship. In fact I have never asked out a girl unless I've known her for a few months or more.

But this one is different; I can feel it in my very soul.

Finally, just as I was about to give up hope that she would say yes, she looked up from her drink. She smiled another radiant, sunny, blindingly beautiful smile before nodding, "of course I'll go out with you"

I felt a smile cut across my face, a bigger smile than any I've ever smiled before.

"Well, I have one final question for you then"

One of her perfect eyebrow's rose, a small smile gracing her angelic features. "And what might that be?"

I leaned closer to her, so that our faces were only inches apart. "Can I kiss you?"

She nodded slowly and that was all the confirmation I needed. I pushed my face forward the rest of the way, covering her lips with my own. She wrapped her arms around my neck, trying to pull me closer and I in turn wrapped my arms around her waist. We both stood from our seats to angle the kiss better and her curves melted into my body as if she were made for me.

I moved a hand to the back of her head, threading my fingers through her golden strands as the silky feel of her mouth continued to move against my own. Her perfume wafted around me, the floral scent extinguishing all sense of the world around us and leaving me lost in our embrace.

We finally broke apart after a few minutes, breath ragged, I stared down at her. Her eyes were half lidded and hooded with desire; this only made her look more beautiful, and made me want to kiss her again.

Her breathing was uneven but even through the gasps of air whispering through her parted lips she managed to say: "wow"

"Yea" I said, voice husky and thick "wow"

We stayed like that for another few seconds, staring into each other's eyes, before I became conscious of applause sounding from far off. I turned toward the opposite side of the bar counter, where the bar tender was standing. He was clapping and whistling with a huge, devilish, grin on his face.

"Way to go laddy" he said

I felt someone's gaze on me and glanced around, noticing that every bar patron and even a few people sitting at nearby tables were staring at us. All of them were smiling wickedly, some of the guys caught my gaze and gave me a thumbs up, while others just shook their heads humorously and whispered _'Kids' _or _'Young love' _before returning to their drinks.

Bubbles, by this time, had noticed the bar tenders chuckling and quickly glanced around at our audience. Her face immediately flushed scarlet and she pulled back slightly. I smiled down at her and quickly rummaged around in my pocket, pulling out some bills and slapping them on the counter before putting an arm around her shoulders and leading her away.

She was still blushing when we sat down at a table across the room, directly in front of the dance floor. I scooted my chair close and wrapped an arm around her, tilting her head so that it was leaning on my shoulder.

"I guess kissing in public is kinda embarrassing huh?" I said

She nodded, still averting her eyes from me, and I chuckled a bit before taking her chin between my fingers and turning her to face me. Her eyes met mine and her cheeks reddened again, I brushed my thumb across her warm cheek and smiled.

"You know…you're really cute when you blush" I said, leaning down and kissing her burning cheek.

I continued lightly rubbing the back of my hand against her cheek, staring at her through lowered lids. She relaxed into my touch and before long I had scooted our chairs so closely together that our legs were touching. I wrapped my arms around her waist and hugged her, pulling her from the chair and into my lap.

She wrapped her arms around my neck, sighing in bliss as she laid her head against my chest. It felt good to hold her, to cradle her in my arms like this.

"Bubbles…you're so beautiful" I whispered into her ear, she shivered as my breath warmed her ear and my arms reflexively tightened around her.

Just as I was about to go in for another kiss…

"Bubbles?"

She took her head off my chest and turned, face immediately lighting up when she saw the guy who had called her name. She jumped off my lap and walked quickly over to him, giving him a huge hug before pulling back.

They both smiled at each other and I couldn't contain the pinch of jealousy that I felt seeing her hugging another guy.

"Cody! It's so good to see you" she said happily

He smiled, revealing a row of pearly whites, "likewise, how've you been?"

"I've been great, how about you?"

"Amazing, I got that job as a doctor at Cherryville Hospital"

"That's great; I guess that means you graduated"

He ran a hand through his sandy blonde hair, smiling sheepishly "yea…although my Professor almost killed me with all the tests and studying I had to do, I was a basket case by the time those exams were over"

She giggled, "Well it was all worth it"

He nodded "yep, I'm three months on the job and loving it. So how about you? Any luck in the fashion industry yet?"

She laughed "I'm a senior, how can I possibly have had any successes yet?"

He raised an eyebrow playfully, "I know you've entered a few competitions, even a non-fashion savvy person like me knows your designs when I see them"

She stuck out her tongue at him "okay your right, a few companies have bought some of my designs"

"Thought so, who could reject your work?"

They both laughed and jealousy cut through me once again. After they stopped laughing Bubbles glanced over at me, smiled, and motioned me over. I got up and strode over to them, trying to keep a smile on my face as I stopped beside her.

The guys eyebrows rose again and he grinned devilishly at Bubbles, "what do you know, little Bubbles has herself a mate" he said, snickering when she blushed.

"C-Cody this is my boyfriend, Boomer. Boomer, this is my friend Cody"

The guy –Cody- extended his hand and I shook it. Although I didn't miss the grin he flashed me along with the wink and pointed look at Bubbles.

I relaxed a bit, realizing that they were probably old friends rather than a couple.

"Well nice to meet you Boomer, glad to see that little Bubbles has a good guy looking after her"

Bubbles was bright red, "C-Cody! I'm not a little girl anymore!" she said indignantly, crossing her arms over her chest.

I smiled at her cute pout and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, making her blush even redder.

Cody chuckled, and before anyone had a chance to say anything more a girl appeared at his side. She had long, curly, dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, her skin was tanned and she wore a long red dress with a slit up both sides. She wrapped both arms around Cody's arm, cleavage bulging against his bicep.

"Is this Bubbles?" she asked him, staring kindly at the beautiful blond in my arms.

Cody nodded, "Yep. Bubbles, this is my mate Claudia. Claudia, this is Bubbles and her mate Boomer"

Bubbles smiled at the woman "nice to meet you"

The woman smiled, showing her perfect teeth "same, Cody has told me so much about you. It's too bad things didn't work out between you two, but I guess I shouldn't be complaining" she nudged closer to Cody as she said this and he smiled down at her in turn.

Bubbles smiled sheepishly "yea…we work better as a brother sister pair than a couple"

Claudia nodded "I completely get it, I had the same problem with an Ogre once" she groaned "now _that_ turned awkward fast, especially after we found out that our parents were dating"

She shivered and Bubbles giggled.

Before long Bubbles and Claudia had gotten lost in their own conversation, leaving Cody and I to entertain ourselves. Cody grabbed us both a round and I took a good, long swig of mine right after popping the cap off.

"So…you're dating Bubbles huh?" Cody said, twisting his own beer in his hand.

I nodded, "and you used to date her?"

"I get why you're jealous, but it was just a minor thing, we kissed once and realized it wasn't meant to be"

"I never said I was-"

"Please, I saw it on your face when you walked up to us. I doubt Bubbles noticed though"

He moved his beer back and forth in his hand, the liquid inside the bottle making a sloshing sound as he did so.

"You really like her don't you"

I nodded, "Yes"

"Love her?"

I thought about that for a second. I had only known her for an hour or two, but I felt a connection, something I've never felt with anyone before. Something that just tells me she's the one.

"Yes" I answered, completely sure that this was the correct answer.

Cody sighed, "Well then, let me just warn you now" his grin grew predatory and his eyes changed from azure blue to bright orange "if you hurt her, you'll have to deal with me"

The dim lighting glinted off his teeth and I noticed that he had sprouted fangs. He was a Werewolf. But I wasn't intimidated by his threat, I've dealt with were's before.

"Wouldn't dream of it" I answered

BUTCH'S P.O.V

I moved to the beat of the music, with Buttercup and her two succubus friends beside me. The two prostitutes had some sexy moves, running their hands up and down the length of their bodies, lingering on their tight leather minis and V neck tops that revealed their perfect stomachs.

One of them was currently rubbing up against some random guy who happened to be dancing next to her, and he didn't look like he was complaining. Meanwhile the other one had a crowd of were's gathered around her, practically drooling as she did her dance moves, showing off her ass, tits, and sensual smile.

But out of the three, the one I couldn't stop staring at was Buttercup. She was tearing up the dance floor, moving like she owned the place. Her raven black hair cascaded around her face as she twisted and swayed to the music, dragged her hands down her body, over the tight green tube-top and black leather pants she was wearing.

I smirked as I thought of how amazing those hands would feel on me. She was dancing right next to me and I noticed her shoot me a smirk as she spun on her six inch heels and landed in a split. The crowd of dancers briefly stopped their own movements to whistle and clap as she slowly stood up, abdomen already swaying to the music once again.

I smirked and grabbed her hand once she was up; spinning her around and dipping her so low to the ground her head nearly touched the hardwood floor. Our faces were mere inches from each other and I quickly spun her back up, hands circling her waist.

She started moving her hips to the music, running her hands over her stomach, briefly skimming across my hands before moving up through her hair and into the air. My hands moved down, settling on her waist, and she moved her hips to the beat of the music.

It was an incredible turn on.

She turned around in my arms, circling her arms lightly around my neck and pulling me down closer, she blew hot breath against my lips while her hands played with the hair at the base of my neck. My hands were still on her waist, and I was just about to tighten my grip when she pulled away, smiling at me before jumping into a duet with one of her friends.

She was a tease, which only made her more attractive to me. Nothings better than a challenge, especially to a Demon.

BUTTERCUP'S P.O.V

I did some hip-hop moves alongside Sarah on the floor, swinging my hips to the beat and dropping into a sexy pose. Sarah was really laying it on thick, moving her waist and hips slowly back and forth, and moving her body so that her breasts jumped whenever she busted a move.

All the guys were mesmerized, even Butch, who had turned out to be a pretty good dancer himself. After he had grabbed me, I decided to have a little fun. I could see the desire swimming in his eyes as I teased him, forest green orbs turning coal black as the Demon side of him began to emerge.

I don't know what was wrong with me today; I'm not usually this way with guys. I've never danced that way with a guy before; I'm not like Sarah and Lilith. The closest I've come is dancing next to a guy like that, never throwing myself at him.

I caught Sarah's smirk out of the corner of my eye and I knew I would have to spill later, but for now I might as well have fun.

I turned back to Butch, wanting to feel his body against mine again. But he was dancing with another girl; she was a prostitute, with long –obviously dyed- blonde hair and yellow eyes. She wore a tight black leather dress that accentuated all her curves.

She rubbed her body against his, eyes shining suggestively as her hands roamed his chest and stomach through his shirt. I felt a twinge of some nameless emotion cut through my stomach and turned back to Sarah and Lilith, who were now double teaming in front of a crowd of supernaturals.

Before I could even blink they had both grabbed one of my arms and hauled me off the dance floor. We nearly plowed into one of the tables set up off to the sidelines and dodged around several people as they dragged me into the shadows.

"Hey! What's the-"

"You like him" Sarah said, interrupting my rant.

I blinked "What?"

"Don't even pretend" Lilith said, examining her perfectly manicured nails without a care in the world "We can see the way you look at him"

I snorted and crossed my arms over my chest "I've known him for all of ten minutes, how can I possibly like him?"

"Haven't you heard the legend of the Soul Mate?" Sarah asked

I cocked an eyebrow "No, what is it some stupid rumor going around?"

She shook her head "No, it's a Legend. It's been spoken of since the beginning of Supernatural existence, but it's only been really well known for about a thousand years. They say that everyone has a Soul Mate, someone who will complete them and be their missing half"

"It's also said that it doesn't matter how little the amount of time they've known each other is, two Soul Mates will be irresistibly drawn to each other. I've heard of a lot of those cases happening since this once-a-year gathering was started" Lilith added

"So what's that have to do with me?" I snapped, already getting irritated.

"What if Butch is your Soul Mate?" Sarah said

I snorted "don't be ridiculous"

"Don't even start with your cynicism girl, you've treated him differently since you first met him" Sarah said, putting a hands on her hips and giving me the don't-lie-to-me look.

"T-that's because he's a Demon, I don't meet many Demon guys" I said

"My brothers a Demon, you had no problems treating him like you do all the other guys" Lilith said.

While it is true Succubus's and Incubus's are counted in the Demon category, their technically a mix of monster and Demon, but she still had a good point. Why had I been treating Butch differently? I've never done anything like this before, could this Soul Mate bullshit actually be true?

"That was an exception because he's your brother" I said

Sarah sighed, "You know that's bullshit BC"

I didn't answer her, just looked past them toward the dance floor. Butch had shoved his way out of the throng of moving bodies and was at the edge of the floor, head swiveling back and forth as if looking for something.

For some reason I felt compelled to leave, I didn't want to be around him right now.

"I need a drink, I'll catch you guys later" I said

They didn't try to stop me as I turned and walked toward the bar. I kept to the shadows, not wanted Butch to spot me, and made my way along the back wall.

_I just need a drink, that should clear my head_

**Me: Okay, the cliff hanger kinda sucks but all in all this is a pretty good chapter in my opinion. Now considering I haven't revealed what type of supernaturals Bubbles, Boomer, and Brick are would anyone care to guess? I'm dying to hear your answers.**

**Thank you for supporting this story and please COMMENT. **

**TheCastorbean**

**OUT!**


	3. The End?

BUBBLE'S P.O.V

Claudia and I sat at a small worn-down wooden table talking and laughing as we got to know one another. She was actually a pretty cool girl all things considered; she's a lot like Buttercup in some ways.

"So the guys start moving in, all four of them surrounding me on all sides" she said, pausing dramatically to enhance the suspense in her recount of an attempted mugging involving her and some gangsters. "Three of them had pieces of debris that they had picked up from the alleys –metal pipes and wooden boards, and the last guy had a knife. They all sprang at once, but with a few quick jabs they were all down in seconds"

She blew a stray strand of curly brown hair out of her eyes and smiled, showing off her perfect teeth.

"Impressive, you took them all out by yourself?"

She shrugged "They were humans; it was almost pathetic how weak they were"

I sensed the superiority in her tone, but didn't say anything. I had come across more than one supernatural who considers humans below their own kind, I didn't agree with those views, but I could sympathize with them all the same.

She leaned back a bit further in her seat and took a sip of her drink, which she'd ordered soon after we'd sat down.

"So, you're a witch?"

The statement caught me off guard, then I realized it was phrased as a question.

I cleared my throat "yes, but how did you-"

"You reek of herbs and magick" she said as if it were obvious, "your magick smells too potent and sharp to be Fae, so that leaves a witch."

"Then you must be a Werewolf"

She smiled "great job, I guess the sense of smell gave it away"

I shrugged, it wasn't just the acute sense of smell but I didn't feel the need to explain my ability to tell differentiate between supernatural species.

"You don't look like a witch though, with that blonde hair and those blue eyes I would peg you as some kind of Fae at first glance" she took another drink of her liquid cheer before glancing over at the guys, who had gone into their own conversation the next table over.

"That boyfriend of yours, how long have you known him?"

Another random question, but I answered anyway.

"Actually…I just met him tonight…"

Her eyebrows arched at that, she looked surprised. "That's weird; I would have thought you guys have been dating for at least a year or two the way you look at each other"

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, not liking the way this conversation was going. It made me uneasy to be talking about such personal things with someone I had just met; or rather it was just the way she was asking them, almost like she was analyzing me or something.

"Um…I-uh" I stammered, eyes darting over the crowd, searching for something to say.

Then, I spotted Buttercup, making her way along the back wall toward the bar. My spirit rose a bit at the possibility of getting out of the conversation.

"Uh…I'm…going to go get a drink" I said, quickly standing and making my way toward the bar counter before she could respond.

I shimmied around sweaty dancers and already-drop-dead-drunk bar patrons and caught up to Buttercup just as she slid into a seat at the darkest end of the bar table. I didn't really want to go into the dark section of the bar, that was where all the vampires and Demons hung out, but I followed her in and sat down in the seat beside hers.

"Gimme' some heavy liquor" she said to the bar tender

He poured her a glass of Devils Spring Vodka and slid it across the counter. She grabbed it and downed it in a single gulp before slamming the glass back on the counter. It didn't take a brain surgeon to tell that she was pissed.

"Buttercup"

She turned sharply, eyes already beginning to glow neon. But then she saw it was me and relaxed, settling back onto her stool and pushing her empty glass toward the bar tender, who took it and wordlessly filled it back up.

"Hey Bubbs, what's up?" she asked

"Nothing much, how about you? I thought you'd be with your friends by now"

"Just needed a drink, are you hanging with anyone?"

I started to shake my head, before I remembered Boomer, Cody, and Claudia.

"Well I was sorta hanging out with some friends, but I kinda ditched them to come talk to you for a minute"

She inclined her head toward me and I could see the arch of her brow and the small smile that was tugging at the corner of her lips. "I didn't even know that you knew how to ditch someone" she said jokingly.

I shrugged "I guess you're rubbing off on me"

We both laughed at that and some of the tension from my earlier conversation with Claudia dissipated. I noticed Buttercups stiff posture relax a bit too, apparently the small amount of laughter had helped with whatever problem she had been having earlier.

"Bubbles"

I turned in my seat to see Boomer coming toward us, with Cody and Claudia right behind him. They all came to a stop in front of me and Boomers gaze darted to Buttercup for a second before he took one of my hands in his.

"You shouldn't run off like that without telling anyone, I was worried"

He sounded genuinely concerned; a sweet tingly feeling overtook my stomach and nearly left my toes curling in my heels.

"I told Claudia"

"You told me you were going to get a drink, not stick around the bar table for a freaking hour" she said, irritated.

I felt my cheeks flush lightly and I ran a hand through my hair habitually.

"Sorry, I just wanted to talk to Buttercup" I said, gesturing to my sister, who appeared to have taken an interest in our conversation, keeping her eyes trained on us even as she took another swig of her drink.

Cody smiled at that, although it looked a bit strained "oh, Buttercup, haven't seen you in a while" he extended a hand to her but she only glared at it.

He retracted it and smiled as if the awkwardness of the gesture was non-existent.

"Well Bubbles I'm sorry but I think Claudia and I should be going, it was nice seeing you again Buttercup"

He shook Boomers hand once more before he left, whispered something in his ear, and then wrapped a hand around Claudia's waist and led her out of the darkness and back into the light streaming from the multi-colored lights of the dance floor.

It wasn't until I saw their fleeing figures that it hit me. While Were's are creatures of the night, they prefer the light of the moon to complete darkness. Demons and vampires are more accustomed to pitch black; it must be uncomfortable for wolves to be in such a dank environment.

I turned back to my sister, who was eyeing Boomer similar to the way she eyes gum that she's discovered stuck to the bottom of her shoe. I could already sense her shift in mood, from irritated to protective, and that didn't bode well for Boomer.

I quickly cleared my throat, "Buttercup, this is my boyfriend, Boomer. Boomer, this is my sister" I said, forcing a smile.

Buttercups eyebrows rose and I noticed wisps of neon swirling in her spring green eyes, not good. She set her drink on the counter and turned her body to face us, then looked Boomer over, not even bothering to be conspicuous about it.

"Nice to meet you" Boomer said with a smile

If he was weirded out or intimidated by Buttercups body language, he did nothing to show it. He looked just as relaxed as he always did.

Buttercup's gaze cut up to meet his and she grinned, mouth full of sharp teeth, "likewise"

The way she let the word roll of her tongue I could tell it was a warning, which made me nervous. The last thing I wanted was for Buttercup to try and kill my boyfriend; I really liked him, after all. It's not that I don't appreciate her concern, after that whole werewolf incident a few years back I don't blame her for acting this way, but Boomer getting beaten bloody because of something like that just wasn't worth it.

Boomer sat down next to me, but before I could get a conversation going between the three of us a deep voice broke in.

"So this is where you were"

Buttercup, who had been taking a drink, started coughing as the liquid went down the wrong pipe. She slammed the glass down onto the bar counter and placed a hand on her chest, hacking and coughing while trying to stifle it out of pride.

Once she was done she whirled around to face the man, it was dark but I could make out were a pair of shining forest green orbs and a huge smirk. Buttercup obviously knew him though, the second she laid eyes on him, she gave him hell.

"The hell is wrong with you? Don't do that shit again or I'll kick your ass to the moon and back" she spat.

The guy just kept on smirking, I couldn't tell if he had the ability to stand up to the threat, or if he was just an idiot.

"Butch?" Boomer said, looking past me at the guy.

He turned, "hey Boomer, what's up?"

His eyes landed on me for a second and his smirk turned wolfish, "got a little girlfriend I see" he said, sniggering.

Boomer snorted, "Don't even start"

"Wouldn't dream of it"

Even as the words left his mouth I knew he was being sarcastic, I'd seen Buttercup do it so often I was an expert on sarcasm recognition.

I focused my attention back on Buttercup, who was practically frothing at the mouth with anger.

"Buttercup have you seen Blossom?" I asked

She shook her head, "not since we got here"

I pulled out my phone, "I think I'll call her"

Buttercup didn't object, she was too preoccupied with glaring daggers at Butch to give me the usual 'why the hell should we call her?' speech. I flipped my phone open and dialed the number, placing it to my ear. She picked up on the fifth ring.

"_Bubbles?"_

"_Yea, hey Bloss, you busy?"_

"_Uh…sorta"_

"_Well, Buttercup and I are in the back corner, come when you can"_

"_Okay, I'll be there as soon as possible"_

"_Bye"_

I hung up, wondering briefly what 'as soon as possible' meant in this situation.

By the time I slipped my phone back into my pocket Buttercup was screaming in Butches face.

"I asked you why the hell you're here!?"

"And I told you that I wanted to hang with you, so I tracked you from the dance floor"

Buttercup scoffed and crossed her arms. They were both standing now, Butch had a good foot or two on Buttercup, but that didn't even slow her attitude down.

She waved him off and turned her back, "just go back to that girl you were hanging with before, you two looked like you were having lots of fun"

It could just be my imagination, or the darkness playing tricks on me, but I could almost swear that I saw a flash of hurt cross Buttercups face as she spoke the words. But I blinked and it was gone, replaced by her indifferent mask.

Butch placed both hands on her arms and she visibly stiffened, but didn't try to pull away. He leaned down and whispered something in her ear, she was still for several beats, not moving, I don't even think she was breathing. Then, unexpectedly, she turned around and laid a huge kiss right on Butches lips.

I gasped, surprised, then quickly covered my mouth with my hand, hoping I hadn't disturbed them with the noise.

Luckily I hadn't, I doubted that anything could disturb them now actually. Butch moved a hand to her cheek and ran his fingers gently over her face and into her hair, using his free arm to circle around her waist and pull her tightly to him. Her arms moved from where they were pressed against his chest to his neck.

I quickly jerked my head to the side, face flushed with embarrassment at having watched my older sister make out. Boomer also stilled beside me and slowly tore his gaze away from the couple, ordering another drink and sitting with me in silence.

After a minute of the awkward atmosphere his soothing touch, brushed my shoulder and I turned toward him. His deep ocean blue eyes sparkled in the darkness and he had just opened his mouth to say something when someone cleared their throat behind us.

We turned, and found Blossom sanding there, with a guy. She looked a bit embarrassed, and I could see why, he had his arm around her shoulders. Not to mention the fact that she had just walked in on a major make-out session between Buttercup and Butch, and an intimate moment between Boomer and I, which I would have been glad to savor for a few more seconds.

"Blossom" I said with a smile "who's your friend?"

She cleared her throat, and even in the darkness I could see the crimson blush that stained her pale skin. "This is Brick…my boyfriend"

He smiled and gave me a small wave, I waved back. "Hi, I'm Bubbles, Blossom's sister"

"Good to meet you" he replied, then looked at Boomer.

"Well, isn't this ironic" Boomer said

The guy gave a sideways glance that I could only assume was for the still-making-out Buttercup and Butch, then nodded.

"What are the odds?"

"What is it?" I asked Boomer

He looked puzzled, for lack of a better word. "You three sisters and we three brothers all finding each other and getting together on the same night, really, what _are_ the odds?"

I finally got his meaning, and it was really ironic.

Butch and Buttercup finally got done sucking face and came over to join us; nobody commented on their irregular breathing and flushed cheeks. Nobody wanted to either.

Buttercup and Butch seemed to immediately know what was going on and Buttercup starting sizing Brick up just as she'd sized Boomer up. Her eyebrows shot to her hairline, she looked shocked.

"Holy shit…" she mumbled, barely loud enough for me to hear.

"What is it BC?" I asked, slightly worried that something was wrong.

Buttercup blinked, "nothing…"

Blossom glared at her "just spill it, I know you have something to say"

"Blossom…you do know what he is…right?"

She paused, then looked up at Brick before shaking her head slowly back and forth. Buttercup face-palmed, "you've got to be kidding me Bloss, you can't call yourself a Vampire if you can't even recognize what he is!"

All three guys seemed surprised, but Brick looked downright shocked.

"You're a vamp?" he said

She nodded, and judging from his reaction I'm amazed that he didn't pull away from her, just loosened his arm from where it was draped around her shoulder a bit like he wanted some distance between them.

Butch stared at Brick, "you mean you didn't know?"

He just shrugged, "I wasn't very concerned with species"

Butch laughed, a loud bellowing sound that originated from the amusement he got from this scenario, although I still didn't see what was so funny. He clutched his stomach and I saw the tears start to form in his eyes.

People sitting at the surrounding tables started to turn and stare at Butch, who was now laughing like a lunatic on drugs. Finally, Buttercup delivered a hard punch to the side of his face and he stopped, the onlookers went back to their business.

"Let's just get this all out in the open" Buttercup said, straightening and putting her fists on her waist in a classic I'm-so-over-this-shit gesture

She jabbed a thumb into her chest, "Demon"

She pointed to Butch, who was standing up straight now, still smirking. The punch hadn't toppled him, didn't even make him stumble, but he had a nice red mark on his cheek.

"Demon"

She pointed to Blossom, "Vampire"

"Witch"

"Fae"

Then she pointed to Brick, and I could tell she had been saving the worst for last. She hesitated only a moment before she gave her verdict:

"Werewolf"

In an instant, Blossom's eyes were as wide as dinner plates. She shoved Brick away, though he didn't even stumble at the force of the push, and nearly crashed down onto the floor before regaining her balance. Once she was steady she took off at unreal vampire speed, barely a blur as she disappeared among the crowds of people.

Brick swore, then charged after her, pushing people out of the way and soon disappearing into the throng of moving bodies.

We were all still, not speaking for a while, until Buttercup cleared her throat.

"Had to be done"

She said it simply and carelessly, but I could tell what it had cost her to say it. She'd seen how happy Blossom had been, but couldn't let her go on not knowing what he was.

"Yes, it did"

She hadn't been speaking to me in particular when she'd made the comment so much as she'd been just saying it to justify her actions, but I knew that my response made her feel better.

She quickly ordered another round and sat down, Butch sliding into the chair beside her.

"So…you're a witch" Boomer said

I nodded, "is that okay?"

"Of course" he responded, placing a hand over mine "I just thought you'd be a goddess or something more…"

"Cutsie?"

He smiled at that, "I was going to say enchanting, but Cutsie works too"

I giggled and he put an arm around me, my loving Fae boyfriend.

BLOSSOM'S P.O.V

I tore through the crowd, not paying attention to the angry shouts of the people as is shoved them out of my way. All I could think about was that one word, that one menacing, wretched word:

_Werewolf_

It echoed in my head as I bolted for the door, all I wanted was to get the hell out of there, leave and never come back. I could feel the tears burning the backs of my eyes and I ran faster, forcing my body to go as fast as it could.

A dull ache surrounded me like a second skin, a shell of emotional pain that was so great it even reached my physical body. The Ogre guarding the door didn't even glance at me as I ran past him, flinging the door open and taking off down the hallway. I navigated the tunnels, instinctually making the right twists and turns.

Eventually I burst through the door to the shed, passing the small man still reading his paper beside the door. I saw him start at my sudden appearance, but he was gone a second later and I found myself in an empty alley.

I leaned against the filthy brick wall to catch my breath, although I hadn't even broken a sweat. I had run, like a frightened rabbit, and now that the adrenaline rush was gone, I was left hollow of emotion. Shell shocked, I slowly eased myself onto the ground, bringing my knees up to my chest and hugging them tightly to me.

I placed my forehead on my knees and just sat there. The night was still, there wasn't a sound. I briefly wondered where the trick-or-treaters were, but the thought was fleeting as the pain flowed in. That word started to play back through my head again, along with images. Flashes of claws, teeth, the angry snapping jaws of a wolf, a scream.

I covered my ears but the scream kept echoing in my ears. The images kept coming, the blood, the flood of crimson over the floor like a small lake, the wolf, licking its chops before smirking at me.

Tears streamed down my cheeks.

I had buried these feelings along with the memories long ago, moved on. But I had never gotten over my fear of their kind, I had never gotten over the hatred and anger I had held toward that one wolf, and it somehow became reflected on the species.

But…I truly felt a connection with him. For a minute, I even believed that I may have found my mate. He was the first guy I had ever really, _really_ liked.

He just had to be one of them.

Those…_animals_, without a concern for life in the least.

Why did he have to be a wolf? Anything but a wolf, I would have even preferred a Hunter to a wolf. But no, god just loved to torment me…if there even was a god.

I don't know how long I sat there, curled up in a ball, trying to stifle my sobs and tears even as they continued to flow the more I allowed myself to drift into the endless abyss of pain and misery that threatened to engulf me. But the ragged breath stopped me cold.

It sounded like someone had just done a marathon without cooling down, but I didn't look up, didn't want to have my suspicions confirmed. The pleasant shiver that went up my spine told me who it was, but I didn't want to believe it.

It wasn't until he was right next to me that it my instincts took over, in one quick movement I was up and running again. I heard him call my name but I tried to ignore it, that is, until his hand closed around my wrist.

His hand oozed heat and I felt so stupid, Wolves had naturally high body heat, how could I not have noticed before? It seemed so obvious that he was a Were now.

Without a word he pulled me closer, his warmth surrounding me as he wrapped both arms around my waist to ensure my inability to escape. I struggled against him, enjoying and rejecting his touch. But even as I pushed with all my vampire strength against his chest he didn't release me, if anything he held me closer.

I didn't dare look up at him, fearful of what I might see there, but especially fearful of him seeing me. My fangs were protruding past my bottom lip, and I'm sure that my eyes were already coloring a deep crimson.

For a while he just held me, but he eventually gripped my chin with one of his hands and forced me to look at him. He stared at me, eyes scanning my face. I expected him to express disgust now that he knew what I was, to push me away and retch at the thought of us kissing and holding each other as we had done earlier.

But he didn't. He just gazed at me, crimson eyes scanning my face with medical precision. His grip relaxed and his eyes became dreamy, he brushed his thumb against my cheek lightly and I shuddered, still affected by his touch although I tried hard not to be.

"Beautiful…" he mumbled

I felt my cheeks heat up and my breath hiss as I inhaled sharply.

Then his lips were on mine, hungry, demanding. His eyes bore into mine, swimming with desire, as he continued to kiss me. He didn't mind my fangs, or the feel of my cold skin, he wasn't acting any differently than he had before he'd known.

My body sparked, a warm fire kindling in the pit of my stomach as his lips moved against mine. But the memory of his kind, of what he was, kept me from returning his passion. It stood, like an unbreakable wall, between us and I didn't dare give in to the passion and the love that I felt for him.

He finally broke from me, breathing heavily but still holding me close. He tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear, and I let him.

"Whatever you have against were's, whatever they did to you in the past, I'm not them."

His fingers grazed my cheek, running the length of the side of my face before cradling my cheek in his palm. I briefly wondered how he knew that it was personal, how he knew I wasn't just following popular species mentality. Even with the yearly gatherings the relations between wolves and vamps was never good, not even decent actually. Thousands of years of ideas and instinct can't be killed off that easily. But the thought was only a whisper compared to the much larger portion of my brain, which was focusing on his hand, heat warming my cheek.

I couldn't help it; I covered his larger hand with my own, feeling the soothing touch of it on my fingers.

"Blossom, I want you to be my mate. I love you"

The declaration was sudden, but I was for some reason unsurprised. The next words slipped out easily:

"I love you too"

Then we kissed, intense and fiery.

I still hadn't gotten over my hatred of were's, just momentarily forgot it. It would take time, but I would forget, and something tells me Brick will help along the way.

**ME: Okay people, sorry for the abrupt ending but this is a Halloween fic, as in only lasts til the 31****st****. I'll create a sequel…next Halloween…if I remember. Oh well, I guess you'll all just have to remind me when that time rolls around. I'll start next October 1****st**** so as to get a longer story out of it. **

**Thanks for reading, and I bet you didn't see that coming!**

**BTW, nobody guessed right.**

**Blossom: Vampire**

**Brick: Werewolf (now I did this purely for the conflict it would cause, I was actually surprised that no one called it)**

**Bubbles: Witch (This one was something I knew would stump everyone, Bubbles seems like the Fae type, but I wanted that to be Boomer and you can't have too many of the same species pairing up, it's no fun)**

**Boomer: Fae**

**Buttercup: Demon**

**Butch: Demon**

**If I get enough comments maybe I'll consider writing up a sequel before next Halloween. I didn't get to put half the twists I wanted into this anyway. **

**Thanks for supporting the story, and please read my other fics. I've got a few others you should try:**

**The Phantom Sisters**

**War of the Worlds**

**Love can be Difficult**

**Genetic Love**

**And Regular life are all ongoing**

**I've also nearly finished off a collection of one-shots based on the original Puff X Ruff pairings with my own original characters added of course (based off of Regular Life)**

**Read them if you have time, thanks for all the great comments and support.**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN TO ALL, AND TO ALL A GOOD, FRIGHT.**

**TheCastorbean**


End file.
